


The Babysitter

by kitty43



Series: The Boys [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spanking, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty43/pseuds/kitty43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is 18 & John is 12. They meet because Sherlock's & John's mothers are friends and John needs help in school. Unwillingly, Sherlock becomes John's tutor. Too bad for John that Sherlock decides that on top of helping John with schoolwork, Sherlock is going to turn John into his perfect toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found an amazing beta! So now hopefully people will enjoy reading! With out my horrible grammer.

Sherlock was annoyed. He should be in the lab at the UN right now and not here, about to try and teach some child simple facts. He sighed as he raised his fist. He knocked loudly three times. Sherlock knew that he would have to apologize to Mummy later for fighting her even though he knew it would do him no good.

“Hello Ms. Watson,” Sherlock greeted. He forced a smile on his face, when the door opened to reveal a woman in her thirties.

She looked confused for a moment before a look of recognition passed her face. “Oh yes. You’re Marie’s son Sherlock, right?”

_God. Why do people have to be so stupid?_ Sherlock thought, as he nodded.

“Come in please,” Ms. Watson smiled. “I’m just getting ready for a date.”

_Really, like I wouldn’t have noticed the fact that your makeup is slightly smeared at the corners, or the fact that you’re wearing a dress you just bought and new shoes._ Sherlock thought. But instead of stating the obvious, Sherlock walked into the house, through the hallway and into the living room. Looking around the room, Sherlock noticed the lack of family photos. He wondered what John, his charge, looked like.

“John is upstairs in his room. Give me a minute and I’ll call him down,” Ms. Watson said.

A moment later. “John!” Ms. Watson put her earing on as she yelled for her son.

From his spot in the living room, Sherlock stood and looked over at the stairs, watching as John ran down. John was a small child, standing at four feet eleven inches. He had slightly long, dark blond hair; cherry red lips that seemed to be a little large for a child. But it was the eyes that Sherlock was drawn to. John’s eyes held the normal innocence of a child, yet at the same time, he seemed to know more than a child should. It was apparent in the way the boy seemed to stay near the stairs. Sherlock knew that John didn’t have it easy. His mother had filled him in on the divorce between Mr. and Mrs. Watson, and how there were rumours of Mr. Watson hitting John when he was drunk. It was clear to Sherlock that the divorce was ugly considering the lack of family photos from before and after. But with everything deduced, and correctly so, Sherlock was bored again.

“Now John, I need you to behave and not bother Sherlock, do you understand?” Ms. Watson asked her son, as she knelt down in front of him.

John nodded as he hugged his mom.

Ms. Watson stood up and looked at the clock on the wall. She grabbe the coat that had been laid out on the ottoman. When Sherlock looked down at John, Sherlock could tell that John wanted to say something. But just as he tried to, someone knocked on the door. Ms. Watson smiled and almost ran to the door. Hearing the door open, and then a conversation that was too quiet for anyone other than those at the door to hear, Sherlock heard the door close again.

Sherlock frowned. How could a mother neglect her son like that? Looking over at John, Sherlock felt some compassion for him. John was standing there, slightly hunched over, with a sad look on his face.

“I will stay with you for the night,” Sherlock said to John, bending down so that John could look at him. “Because your mother isn’t coming back tonight.”

John jerked his head up and fixed Sherlock an angry look. “My mummy wouldn’t leave me all alone for a whole night, especially not with a stranger,” John protested.

Annoyed with John’s response, Sherlock pointed out the obvious signs that indicated she wouldn’t be back. “Judging by how she reacted when her date showed up, of course she’s not coming back. Nevermind that she had left a small bag next to the door, along with a briefcase. Since your parents are no longer together, I presume that you have been left alone before because you did not put up a giant fuss when she left without saying goodbye.”

Sherlock waited for John to tell him to get out and that he was wrong. Instead, John grabbed Sherlock’s pant leg and looked up at him in wonder.

“That was brilliant!” John exclaimed.

Sherlock was surprised by John’s reaction. He picked John up, sitting John in his lap while he sat down in a chair.

“That’s not what people usually say,” Sherlock noted.

“What do they usually say?” John asked curiously.

“Piss off,” Sherlock replied.

John looked up at Sherlock in surprise. “You said a bad word!”

Grinning, Sherlock lifted John’s face and gently kissed him on the lips. Sherlock decided that he wanted John, the boy who seemed so very normal but so very different; the boy who called him brilliant.

“Why did you do that?” John asked, looking at Sherlock with surprise evident on his face.

Sherlock rubbed John’s back and kissed him again, only this time, a little harder. He traced the seam of John’s lips with his tongue.

“Because I like you John,” Sherlock replied a moment later. “But this has to be a secret between you and me, alright?”

John looked down at his hands and didn’t reply for a couple of minutes. Finally, he looked up at Sherlock through his eyelashes and moved himself up Sherlock’s lap resulting in John’s bottom coming into direct contact with Sherlock’s denim covered cock. Sherlock was hard.

Giving Sherlock a quick peck on the lips, John merely stated quietly, “I like you too.”


	2. Things get complicated

It had been three weeks since the first day Sherlock and John met. Sherlock watched John everyday as Ms. Watson left to spend time with her boyfriend. Not that Sherlock was complaining. After all, it gave Sherlock a lot of alone time with John. So far, the only thing they had gotten to was kissing with tongues. Sherlock dreamed of more.

* * *

_**Fantasy Sequence** _

_Sherlock was in the Watson living room, sitting on the couch with John standing in front of him. Due to their difference in sizes, sometimes, it was easier to kiss this way. Sherlock gently pushed John down on his knees with one hand, while he used his other hand to unzip his jeans and take out his cock. John looked at Sherlock with wide eyes._

_“Do you know what to do John?” Sherlock asked gently._

_John shook his head._

_Sherlock brought John’s head closer to him. “Just lick it, like you would a lolli,” Sherlock encouraged._

_John nodded. He hesitantly licked at Sherlock’s cock._

_“That’s good John,” Sherlock praised, before taking control. He slowly pushed into John’s mouth, holding John’s head still as he fucked his mouth._

_After a while, Sherlock pulled John into his lap. Sherlock loved how John stared at him with wide eyes. Sherlock slowly teased his way down John’s tiny body until he reached John’s tiny hole. He lubed up his fingers and slipped them inside. Sherlock had to hold John still because Sherlock could feel John’s body resisting, trying to keep out the intrusion. Sherlock eventually lifted John up and entered him, pulling John’s body past the resistance. John cried out tiny gasps of pain as his body tried to keep Sherlock out. After a couple of minutes, Sherlock grabbed John’s hips and showed him how to sit up and slide down Sherlock’s cock._

_“That’s it baby,” Sherlock crooned, guiding John’s actions until John got the hang of it. Sherlock let go and just watched._

_“You love my cock in you, don’t you?” Sherlock asked rhetorically. “Such a little whore for it and anything else I give you. God, your arse is so tight baby? Do you want to come?”_

_John whimpered, nodding his head as he continued riding his Daddy._

_“Beg for it,” Sherlock commanded._

_”Please Daddy. Let me come,” John begged._

_Sherlock grabbed his baby’s hips hard enough to bruise them. He flipped them over, getting a good stance before pounding into John._

_“Come for Daddy,” Sherlock whispered into John’s ear. “Be a good little whore and come now!”_

_John’s little dick gave tiny jerks as his hole clutched around Sherlock’s cock, pulling him into an orgasm._

* * *

Sherlock was pulled out of his fantasy thanks to Jim talking to him.

“When are you going to introduce me to your little toy?” Jim asked.

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, Sherlock merely looked at his brother. Jim was obviously attractive, standing at five feet five inches with short, thick black hair and dark brown eyes. Jim was skinny but well muscled. Jim was very different from Sherlock who was six feet one inches, with curly black hair, deep cheek bones, a cupid mouth, and light silvery blue eyes. No one would have ever guessed that they were twins.

“Why would I introduce you?” Sherlock asked.

“Oh, why not?” Jim smiled in a sinister way. “It’s not like I’m going to hurt him.”

“I thought you were enjoying yourself with Carly?” Sherlock noted.

Jim scoffed and leaned against the wall next to Sherlock. “He was getting boring. I need something new now,” Jim said.

Sherlock was about to say no, but thought of something. If he showed John that there were people out there like Jim who looked dangerous, maybe he would be more inclined to listen to Sherlock and do whatever Sherlock wanted. Smiling, Sherlock put out his cigarette. “Why don’t you come over tonight?” Sherlock suggested.

* * *

Walking into the Watson’s house that evening, Sherlock was not prepared to see Ms. Watson sitting on the couch, being groped by a man her age. She pulled away from the man with a little shriek when she heard the door slam.

“Oh Sherlock! I forgot you were supposed to come over today. John’s actually upstairs in his room with a friend. By the way, this is Mr. Moran,” Ms. Watson said it all without breathing. At the end, she was panting quietly.

“Alright,” Sherlock nodded. “By the way, this is my friend Jim. He and I were going to finish some notes for class. I’ll go and help John with his homework.” Sherlock walked back to the stairs. Making sure that Jim was following him, Sherlock went to John’s door. He heard someone laughing and another person giggling. Sherlock felt angry even though he had no reason to. But the fact that John was laughing like that with someone other than him pissed him off. Twisting the door knob, Sherlock pushed the door open with more force than he should have as two sets of blue eyes looked up at him.

In John’s room, there was another boy sitting next to John. They were both looking at picture books. One was a gun book, while the other was a human anatomy. It was apparent that John was reading the human anatomy book.

“Sherlock!” John exclaimed. He jumped up and ran over to him, hugging his legs before taking his hand. “Come and meet my brother!”

John tugged Sherlock over to the other boy, whom Sherlock now realized looked very similar to John. The other boy was a little taller than John, which put him at about five feet. He had the same blonde hair, but it was cut shorter. His eyes were blue, but just not as dark as John’s. It was close though. Now it all made sense. When Ms. Watson realized she had married a drunken monster, she must have contacted a friend, Mr. Moran, for comfort. Obviously, the comfort had been more than a simple hug and ice-cream with a sappy movie. Since two children had been born, she must have told Mr. Moran to take one child while she kept the other because she couldn’t deal with living with Mr. Watson alone.

Sherlock sneered at the thought that someone would do that to their own children. His thoughts were broken when he felt something tugging at his shirt.

“Aren’t you going to say hello to Sebastian”? John asked.

Smiling down at him, Sherlock turned to say hello but stopped when he saw Jim sitting next to Sebastian, pointing to different parts of certain guns. While Sebastian looked closer at the book, Jim watched Sebastian with hungry eyes.


	3. Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! Working on other stuff at the moment if you would like me to do any fic's since i am alway's open to new idea's! I would really like you'r ideas. Enjoy this chapter and hang on for more!

Sherlock grabbed Jim’s arm, pulled him up and walked towards the door. “I’ll be right back John. I just need to talk to my brother,” Sherlock said. With that, Sherlock and Jim left, slamming the door.

* * *

John and Sebastian looked at each other with confusion evident on their faces.

“Was that the guy?” Sebastian asked in a whisper to John.

Going pink in the face, John nodded. Seeing the nod, Sebastian stood up with a determined look on his face. John immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back down next to him.

“Where are you going?” John asked.

“I’m going to go tell him that if he breaks your heart, then Santa won’t visit him,” Sebastian replied.

Looking at Sebastian, John started laughing really loudly. Sebastian went bright red in the face.

“What?! It’s something I have to do since I’m your big brother!” Sebastian exclaimed.

Still laughing, John grabbed Sebastian and pulled him into a hug. After a minute, Sebastian hugged him back.

* * *

“Do you have any idea what you are doing?” Sherlock asked, outraged as he pulled Jim into the hallway. “You are going to ruin everything I have worked on so far.”

Jim just sneered. “I am insulted that you would think I do not have a plan. Yes, I want Sebastian. So it’s simple, really. I will keep Sebastian busy while you keep working on John. This way, you can keep John, and I will get a cute little pet for myself.”

Sherlock thought that over carefully. He knew that nothing would stop Jim, so why fight with him. Sherlock knew that this would help him in some ways. “Fine. But you stay away from John. Understand?”

Ignoring Sherlock, Jim walked by him then back into John’s room. Sherlock followed. Seeing John and Sebastian hugging brought Sherlock’s mind back to the times when he and Jim were children and both of them would run experiments that usually were met with explosions.

Sherlock crouched down and motioned for Jim to do the same. “John, this is my brother Jim. He and I are twins like you and Sebastian,” Sherlock said after Sebastian and John had let go and were sitting down.

The younger boys looked at each of them then at each other then back at them again.

“Why don’t you look alike, like me and John? Are you fraternal twins?” Sebastian asked quietly, fidgeting.

Jim walked over to Sebastian and knelt down so that they were eye level. “How do you know what fraternal twins are?” Jim asked.

Sebastian looked at John and smiled. “John wants to be a doctor someday. He’s really smart when it comes to the body since he reads medical books all the time,” Sebastian replied with pride.

Jim could see the big brother’s pride for his little brother when Sebastian turned back to look at Jim. At Sebastian’s praising, John went red, looked down at his feet and rubbed at the carpet with his toes.

Sherlock was just about to open his mouth to tell John that he shouldn’t be embarrassed by his reading abilities when the bedroom door was slammed open. Everyone turned to see who was there. When Sebastian saw his father in the doorway with his hands curled into fists, Sebastian went pale and started shaking slightly. It was clear to Jim, Sherlock and even Sebastian that Mr. Moran was obviously drunk. Sensing his brother’s change of mood, John went over to him and held Sebastian’s hand that was hidden behind his back, in case Mr. Moran saw.

“You two brats need to find some place to stay that’s not here. I don’t care if you have to sleep outside, you go that?” Mr. Moran shouted.

When it looked like John was going to protest, Sebastian shook his head and tugged at John quitely. Sebastian pulled John over to where his backpack was, picking it up and unzipping it. John understood. They let go of each other’s hand and John ran over to his dresser. He got a change of clothes and stuffed them into the backpack before grabbing two quilts and a couple of pillows. When Sebastian noticed John having trouble carrying everything, Sebastian took the quilts. Having all that they needed, the boys went to go to the door, but Mr. Moran was still standing there.

Sherlock and Jim had stood by while the boys packed up, but they couldn’t stand by and do nothing when it was apparent the boys were extremely afraid of Moran. Sherlock picked John up into his arms, and was about to tell Sebastian to follow when he saw Jim picking him up. As they got closer to the door, Sebastian and John hid their faces in the necks of the men carrying them. Sherlock and Jim pushed Moran aside and descended the stairs to the living room where Ms. Watson was.

During the walk down the stairs, Sherlock and Jim had to will away the erection that was making itself known because of how John and Sebastian felt in their arms respectively. Both men couldn’t help but think of the two young boys panting into their necks not from fear, but from the pleasure of them taking a big cock up their tiny asses.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Sherlock walked up to Ms. Watson. “Sebastian and John will be staying with my family for a week, possibly more.”

Moran, who was now standing next to Ms. Watson opened his mouth as though to object.

“It’s either that, or I can call Social Services about certain things that have been going on in this house,” Sherlock glared.

Without waiting for either Moran or Ms. Watson to respond, Jim and Sherlock left, taking their prizes away.


	4. Home

Hailing a cab in the evening was easy, especially when there were two children involved. It made people more inclined to be generous. Sherlock instructed the cabbie to drive to 221B Baker Street. The drive wasn’t long, but Sherlock passed the time by combing his hands through John’s hair and trying to keep him calm. Eventually, John fell asleep. About thirty minutes later, Sherlock paid the cabbie. With his hands full of John, Sherlock knocked on the door.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door, already dressed in her nightgown, with a barely concealed look of annoyance on her face. But it quickly went away when she saw Sherlock and what looked to be a small boy bundled in a quilt in Sherlock’s arms. Behind Sherlock, another man was standing behind him, whispering to something wrapped in another quilt.

“Sherlock, what is going on?” Mrs. Hudson asked, as she moved aside to let them all in.

“My brother needs to move in, and so do two small children, just for a little while,” Sherlock said. “I will try to get you the rent money, but it might be a bit late.”

Mrs. Hudson waved off Sherlock’s concern after taking a closer look at Sherlock and his brother. “No, you can pay the same price you were before and also take all of Flat B. Children need space to run around.” With that, Mrs. Hudson turned and went back into her own room. She mentally made a list of things that she needed to get at the store tomorrow.

Watching the older woman walk away, Jim followed Sherlock up the stairs toward the flat they would be sharing. Sebastian had managed to stay asleep despite waking up a little when the car ride stopped. Jim made sure not to wake Sebastian. Stepping into the flat, Jim looked around and raised an eyebrow at Sherlock. The living room was quite large, with a sofa, two arm chairs, a fireplace with a mantel that had a skull on top of it. In one of the walls, there was a bright yellow smiley face. Upon closer inspection, Jim noticed that it was bullet holds that made up the face. Along almost every available wall, there was a bookcase filled with books. Next to the living room was a dining table. Through the archway, was a small kitchen. Jim also saw two other doors. One was open and obviously Sherlock’s lab. The other was closed signalling to Jim that it was Sherlock’s bedroom.

Sherlock looked at Jim, annoyed. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just a place like this must be expensive,” Jim noted.

“Not really,” Sherlock shrugged as he headed towards the closed door of his bedroom. “I know the landlady, Mrs. Hudson. She owed me a favour. A few years back, her husband was sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help her out.”

“You stopped her husband from being executed? That doesn’t sound like something you would do Sherly,” Jim chuckled.

Sherlock turned to look at Jim with a dangerous glint in his eyes. “Oh no. I ensured it,” Sherlock said.

Both Sherlock and Jim stepped into the bedroom. After seeing Sherlock place John on the queen sized bed, Jim did the same with Sebastian. He carefully set his prized cargo down, not wanting to wake him up. They left the door open before returning to the living room. Sherlock sat in one of the armchairs while Jim sat in the other facing Sherlock.

“You know we can’t stay here,” Jim started the conversation.

“I know,” Sherlock nodded. “That’s why I was thinking about the place that Mummy gave us for our 18th birthday.”

Jim sat back and thought about it. “Alright, but I get the upstairs flat. You and John can live in the downstairs. Deal?”

“Deal,” Sherlock nodded and shook Jim’s outstretched hand. Afterwards, Sherlock settled back down into the armchair, hands folded together with the tips of his fingers against his lips. “The first thing we need to do is get them away from their parents.”

“We could call in a tip to Social Services,” Jim perked up and sat forward, a mad glint in his deep brown eyes. “But that would have to be after we make good impressions on their teachers and other important figures. We wouldn’t want them taken from us.”

Sherlock nodded. “We do have our impossibly annoying older brother on our side,” he said. “He would help us, and, he can’t say anything against this whole thing considering he has his own pet.”

Jim and Sherlock both thought about various options that were available, and what would be the best option without scaring their babies anymore than they already were.

“Let’s go with the Social Services plan,” Jim said after a while, as he pulled out his phone to get things started. “I’m going to call in some favours for us to be moved as soon as possible. You really should go talk to Ms. Hudson.” By the end of it, Jim worked it out so that they could be moved into their house in the country by the end of tomorrow. Sherlock looked at the mantel and saw that it was past 12:00am. He knew that Mrs. Hudson wouldn’t be up any longer. Instead, Sherlock went to pack up his lab.

* * *

The next morning, John and Sebastian woke up alone in a room that they had never seen. Taking a small gasping sob, John and Sebastian scooted closer together. They pulled their quilts around them, trying to figure out where they were. When there was suddenly a lot of noise that sounded like someone was moving heavy stuff, they huddled even closer together. The small gasping sobs continued quietly. John and Sebastian hoped that their parents hadn’t left them behind somewhere. Jim, who was telling the movers what to pack and which boxes to move first, heard the small cires. He left the movers and walked into the room to find John and Sebastian crying together, huddled beneath the quilts.

“What’s wrong?” he asked gently, sitting down on the bed close to the boys.

Sebastian looked at Jim with a devastated look on his face. “We will leave soon; we promise,” Sebastian said quietly. “But could we use your phone to call Mummy or Daddy. I’m sure they just forgot to pick us up again.”

Jim looked at them in shock at what he heard. Clearly it wasn’t the first time that the boys had been forgotten. “I’m not going to kick you two out,” Jim said. “Don’t you remember me? I’m Sherlock’s brother, Jim.”

Before the boys could answer, Jim reached for them slowly, making sure not to scare them anymore and pulled them into a hug. He rocked them back and forth in comfort. When they finally calmed down, Jim took them out of the room, so the movers could get everything together. John and Sebastian both reached for their backpacks, but left the quilts and pillow. Taking one of each of their hands, Jim walked them down to Mrs. Hudson’s. They were about halfway down the stairs when Sherlock came slamming out of Mrs. Hudson’s flat, swearing as he was texting.

“That bastard,” Sherlock muttered. “I swear, if he ruined anything, I’ll kill him.”

Seeing Sherlock, John immediately let go of Jim’s hand and ran down the remaining steps to Sherlock. He hugged him hard. Looking down at the boy, Sherlock returned the hug before gently pushing him back.

“John, Jim and I need to get some stuff,” Sherlock said gently. “You and Sebastian stay with Mrs. Hudson, alright? We will be back. Oh, and be good for Mrs. Hudson.”

John nodded as he was gently pushed by Sherlock towards the door of Mrs. Hudson’s flat before running to the door. Sherlock stood there waiting for Jim, who was still holding Sebastian’s hand as they made their way down the remaining steps. Sebastian hugged Jim and then quickly ran after John.

“What was all that about?” Jim asked his brother.

“Augustus Moran dumped all of their stuff outside onto the street,” Sherlock gritted. “We need to get there now before the storm comes. I already called another moving van. They should be there now, getting everything. But we should still go to double check.”

With a swirl in their long coats, Jim and Sherlock left 221B Baker Street.

* * *

After a large breakfast with Mrs. Hudson, and learning that she would be one of their new teachers in their school, John and Sebastian were put into a cab and driven to their new home. When the two young boys got there, the movers that had been at the other house were there already. To stay out of the way, they watched them unload the trucks from the front lawn. During the two hour wait for the movers to be done, John and Sebastian explored all around the house. There was a garden out back and a giant yard where they played tag and hide-and-seek. When the men were finally done and had left, they walked into the house and sat down to wait for Sherlock and Jim to come find them. John and Sebastian both had overheard what Sherlock and Jim had been talking about. They were going to miss their stuff, but if that was what they had to give up in order to be with Jim and Sherlock, they didn’t care.

Sherlock and Jim managed to get the last of John and Sebastian’s stuff from both Augustus’ and Clara Watson’s flats. When they had gotten to Augustus’ earlier, they caught him trying to burn Sebastian’s stuff. It was a good thing they got there in time. Both men saw that the light’s were on, but no moving trucks. They both got out of the their rental moving truck once in the driveway, walked into the entry ay and found the most adorable picture in front of them - Sebastian and John were sleeping on the stairs, waiting for their Daddies to come home. With that thought, each Holmes grabbed their boy gently and took them to their beds.


	5. Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t tell already, I have a new beta who has helped me clean up the story. So for old readers, go back and read from the beginning. For new readers, enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

It took a month for things to finally settle down for the group of four. Within that month, Sherlock and Jim dealt with custody, John and Sebastian’s school, and as predicted, made good impressions on other authority figures in the boys’ lives. John and Sebastian were happy to be living with Sherlock and Jim, always vigilant in keeping the kissing and progressive fondling a secret because not only were they grateful for the two older men for rescuing them, but they were also happy to be finally living together instead of apart.

Just like every other Friday night, John fell asleep in the midst of a movie marathon, resulting in Sherlock carrying him up to their room. Setting John face down on the bed, Sherlock stripped John gently of his shoes, sock, pants, and underwear. Sherlock couldn’t help himself. He gently squeezed the lobes of John’s arse together before pulling them apart a little to see the tiny furled pink hole. Feeling his cock harden, Sherlock turned John over onto his back and finished stripping John of his clothes.

Sherlock, in turn, took his clothes off before he grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He slid into the bed next to John, as he placed butterfly kisses on the young boy’s face.

“John, wake up,” Sherlock whispered. “Wake up for Daddy now.” In their month together, Sherlock had trained John to call him Daddy when they were in the privacy of their home. Jim had done the same with Sebastian.

Seeing John’s eyelids flutter but no other response from John indicating that he was awake, Sherlock decided to wake John up a different way. He looked down at John’s body, and continued to marvel at how beautiful his baby boy was. John may be little and short in stature, but his cock was definitely not small in comparison. However, when next to Sherlock, John was still a 12 year old boy. Sliding down until he was face-to-face with John’s cock, Sherlock poured a little lube in his hand and gently started to stroke John’s member to life, alternating between tight squeezes near the top and loose one’s at the bottom.

As Sherlock sucked the head into his mouth, he was grateful for the edible lube. He heard a loud gasp coming from John as he continued to lick around the sensitive mushroom shaped top, and its slit. John gasped again, signalling he was awake. John shoved his hips up instinctively towards Sherlock as he tried to push Sherlock away, pressing hard on Sherlock’s shoulders.

“No Daddy. We … ah can’t … oh,” John protested and moaned at the same time.

Sherlock let go of John’s cock and instead grabbed his thighs, pushing them apart until John was completely spread open for Sherlock to freely look at the very tiny pink hole.

“John,” Sherlock said firmly. “Let’s do something else then.”

When John gave Sherlock a confused look, Sherlock merely smiled somewhat savagely. Sherlock had waited long enough. He was going to take that innocence away today. Sherlock leaned closer and licked across John’s tiny opening. Scared and confused, John jerked his legs out of Sherlock’s hold and scrambled to get out of the bed. Sherlock immediately grabbed John’s ankle and pulled him back down onto the bed. With a few adjustments, Sherlock had John over his knees.

“Oh baby, why did you have to make me punish you now? Especially when things had been going so well?” Sherlock sighed as though he was disappointed. In reality, Sherlock was happy. He loved it when there was a little resistance. Although unlike with previous pets, he wasn’t going to let John go once he’d been broken. Sherlock held both of John’s hand with one of his own as he waited for John to stop wiggling. Sherlock rubbed the little white arse that was facing him. He pulled his hand back and smacked John’s left cheek, and then his right one twice, and then the left five times. Sherlock kept changing the number of time he smacked each cheek so John couldn’t get used to the pain.

“No, no please!” John cried loudly, remembering that his brother Sebastian also lived in the same house. He hoped that Sebastian would come rescue him.

* * *

In the upstairs flat, Sebastian heard John’s cries as he was getting ready for bed. Sebastian tried to get up to see what was happening, but his Daddy Jim pulled him back into the bed.

“It’s probably just John having a bad dream,” Jim lied smoothly in a soothing tone as he stroked Sebastian’s back. Jim could guess at what Sherlock was doing. “Sherlock will take care of him.”

Biting his bottom lip, Sebastian listened closely for any more yells. When there weren’t anymore, he decided that Daddy Jim must have been right and got back into bed. Sebastian fell asleep in Jim’s arms almost instantly.

* * *

Sherlock stopped spanking John’s arse when it was a bright red colour. He laid John down on his stomach as he tied John’s hands to the headboard with his belt. Sherlock went over to his lab and came back with an ointment he had created to help heal bruises. Sherlock gently rubbed the cream into John’s red arse. He was glad that he had the forethought to tie John’s hand to the headboard because John kept trying to touch his arse. When Sherlock was finished, he untied John from the headboard and then slid into bed next to his baby boy. He pulled John into his arms until John was laying on top of him.

“John, I really didn’t want to have to do that to you,” Sherlock said as he kissed John softly on the mouth and forehead. “But we talked about this when we moved in together. You have to learn to live by my rules.”

John tilted his head to look at Sherlock. Everything Daddy said made sense of course. John had overreacted. They were together after all, and he loved his Daddy. John nodded and kissed Sherlock on the mouth before he had his face in Sherlock’s neck.

“Can we try again tomorrow, please Daddy?” John asked quitely.

That please was so needy and desperate. Sherlock was extremely thankful for his self-control, if not John would definitely be getting fucked into the mattress tonight.

“Okay baby,” Sherlock replied softly. He pulled John close and covered him with a blanket. John fell asleep much faster than Sherlock did that night, as Sherlock spent a good portion of it watching John sleep.

* * *

When John woke up, he felt himself being hugged to his Daddy’s muscular chest. John looked up as memories of the night before surfaced. Suddenly, John felt a weird sensation; the same one he had last night near his cock. John could feel something poking him in the hip. He slid down his Daddy’s body and was faced with Sherlock’s hard cock. John held back a gasp. His Daddy’s cock was huge. John tried to remember how his Daddy had woken him last night as he stretched his hands forward to hold Sherlock’s cock. His Daddy was so big that his two hands could barely fit around it. Mimicking what Sherlock did the night before, John leaned closer. He noticed the clear liquid coming out of Sherlock’s urethra. John licked it and found the liquid to be slightly salty but not horrible tasting. As he licked more, he remembered his Daddy putting the head into his mouth. John did the same and groaned at the full feeling he was experiencing. He slid more of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. John licked up the side and placed his hands on his Daddy’s hip for balance. John wiggled his tongue around as he tried to figure out what to do with it.

John was startled out of what he was doing, but he didn’t let go either, when he felt hands cup the back of his head. Sherlock’s hips started to slowly push more of his cock, not only into John’s mouth, but also his throat. John swallowed at the odd feeling. But John couldn’t help but feel happy when he heard his Daddy gasp and moan.

“Oh baby. Who is a good whore, waking up Daddy the right way?” Sherlock crooned as he pushed further into John’s mouth. “That’s it baby. Take all of Daddy. Can’t believe you don’t have a gag reflex. Swallow again.” Sherlock kept up the stream of instructions and dirty talk. “That’s right. Be good for Daddy.”

After pulling and pushing John’s head for a little bit, Sherlock pulled John into a sixty-nine position. John’s arse and cock were above Sherlock’s face. Sherlock spread John’s thighs and pulled apart the young boy’s arse cheeks. John gripped the sheets when he felt a small push against his hole; the entrance to his body tried to keep Sherlock out, tightening itself. But it was futile. Sherlock teased John as he licked around the rim until he could feel John relax to the point where Sherlock could push his tongue into his baby boy’s hole.

“Don’t move,” Sherlock instructed as he moved one hand away from John’s hip to grab the lube from the bedside table. Sherlock coated three of his fingers. He gently pushed the middle finger into John’s hole while his tongue continued to tease John.

John gasped in pain and stuttering breaths. Sherlock pulled away from John’s arse and instead, sucked John’s cock into his mouth. All the while, Sherlock continued to gently thrust his fingers in and out of John’s tiny body. Feeling along John’s inner walks, he found the little bump that he was looking for. Sherlock pressed on it, resulting in John screaming and coming into Sherlock’s mouth. He swallowed it before removing his finger from John’s whole.

Sherlock then turned John around on the bed, as Sherlock slipped out from under his baby boy. John was completely boneless as he just laid there with his arms and shoulders on the bed, and his delicious arse in the air. Without waiting, Sherlock pushed two fingers into John’s tiny hole.

“Daddy,” John gasped at the sensation.

Sherlock was not surprised to find John more relaxed. He continued to thrust his two fingers in and out a bit, scissoring them to prepare John a bit more, all the while eliciting gasps and moans from John. Sherlock pushed a third finger in but only thrust in a few times before he lost his patience.

When Sherlock finally looked up at his baby boy and away from his arse, Sherlock found John’s face turned toward him, with glazed over eyes. John’s mouth was opened in an “o”, showing signs of pleasure. Quickly, Sherlock lubed up his cock and placed the big fat head at John’s small entrance. Just as he pushed in, he covered John’s mouth with his clean hand. Sherlock didn’t want John to wake up the whole house or to be interrupted since it was very, very early Saturday morning.

John screamed! He wiggled and clenched around Sherlock, trying to drive him out of his body. Sherlock didn’t move. He merely shushed John and petted his baby’s head as he waited for him to relax. John felt like he was dying! One moment, he was feeling so incredibly peaceful and sleepy and the next, he felt something huge and hard rip into his body. John wanted to fight, but when he heard his Daddy’s voice, John started to calm a little and listen to him.

“Just relax for me baby,” Sherlock soothed. “Just hold still. It’ll be fine. The pain will go away.”

Finally, when Sherlock felt John relax, Sherlock pulled out a little and then thrust back in, pushing a little bit more of himself into John. It took a few thrusts before Sherlock bottomed out. Once John got used to it, Sherlock thrusted into John until he brushed against John’s prostate, leading to John pushing back against Sherlock. But Sherlock pushed John down, biting into his baby boy’s shoulder hard enough to break skin and bleed. This made both Sherlock and John moan louder in pleasure.

“You love having a big cock in your tiny hole, don’t you my little whore?” Sherlock asked rhetorically. He pulled back, kneeling upright while John was still on all fours. Sherlock spread John’s arse cheeks to see John’s tiny hole, red and stretched wide around his cock. Sherlock knew that John would be sore for days. It was a good thing it was the weekend.

“Daddy. Daddy,” John chanted. All of this was new to him and he didn’t know what to do.

“God baby, you look so good. Your little hole is taking me so well, stretched so far. It’s so red and very pretty,” Sherlock praised. Sherlock continued to thrust into John, right against John’s prostate. It didn’t take long for John’s hole to convulse and squeeze tightly around Sherlock’s large cock.

“Daddy! I’m coming Daddy,” John screamed. John got onto his hands and knees and pushed back into Sherlock. “I’m coming because of your big fat cock! Oh! Please come in me Daddy! Make me yours!” John had no idea where all of that came from. It just suddenly came spewing out of him.

Sherlock grabbed onto John’s hips, hard enough to bruise. He thrusted hard into John for another five minutes before he groaned and came inside John. “Yes baby! So good!” Once Sherlock caught his breath, he pulled out.

“Don’t move baby,” Sherlock instructed. Sherlock watched as John’s hole winked at him as it tried to close onto something that wasn’t there. Little globs of come slid out of John with every clench. Eventually, Sherlock pushed his soft cock back inside of John. Sherlock spooned the boy as he eased them back down onto the bed. John was asleep within seconds of his head hitting the pillow. Sherlock soon followed him.


	6. Teasing, Lessons, and Experiments?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story continues with the morning after John and Sherlock's first time, as linked with Chapter 6 of "The Brothers". John's natural curiosity gets him in trouble leading to a rather interesting game with Sherlock. But will Sherlock's cockiness and confidence work against him at the end of the day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost purely unadulterated PWP. If you're just here for the plot, then scroll to the last section of the story. For the most part, the plot picks up from there. You won't have missed much otherwise. Enjoy!

John woke up a few hours later to the feeling of Sherlock’s arms wrapped around him. He tried to shift a little and when he did, he felt pain shooting up his body. He cried out, incidentally waking up Sherlock. 

“John, you okay?” Sherlock asked with sleep still in his voice. 

“Hurts Daddy,” John sniffed. 

Sherlock recalled the earlier hours and realized that his baby was in pain. He slowly pulled out, which cause John to cry out again in pain. “Shh, it’s okay. Daddy will make it better,” Sherlock soothed. Sherlock tucked the blanket around John tightly, reassuring him that he’ll be back, Sherlock grabbed his robe, put it on and went to the bathroom to draw a bath. He grabbed some soaking salts as well to help John alleviate the pain. 

It didn’t take long for Sherlock to go back and carry John to the bathroom, settling the both of them in the tub for a soak together. John whimpered initially, but eventually relaxed against Sherlock as the pain went away. 

* * *

Breakfast had been a quiet affair for John. Sherlock was in his lab so John was alone. He didn’t mind the moment peace after everything that happened. He was glad he had time to think. Unlike normal though, John stood to eat breakfast because he couldn’t bear to sit down. His arse was still red from the spanking, and his hole still hurt. So it was expected when he winced and pulled away from his twin’s hug. 

* * *

Instead of returning to the living area like Sherlock had instructed, John retreated to their bedroom after having taken Sebastian to go see Sherlock. He squirmed around a little, feeling the plug holding him open for Daddy. He started thinking of what he and Daddy had done that morning. His cock started to harden remembering again how good it had felt when that weird white stuff had come out. John looked around the room then opened the door and looked out into the living room. Seeing the door still closed and knowing Sherlock would be focused only on his experiment, John closed the door and walked to the bed, taking off his pants along the way. He looked at himself in the mirror and blushed at his underwear - a pair of lace red panties with ribbons on the front and the side. John started to pant because when he moved, the plug pushed against something in his body that felt connected to his cock. Partially laying down in front of the mirror so that he could still see, John pushed aside his panties, gently grabbed the base of the plug and he pulled it slowly. This action caused him to whimper at the slight feeling of pain but also at the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. Sliding a hand up to his chest, John rubbed against his nipples like his Daddy had. It felt so good that John’s head fell back and started panting out loud. John tilted his head up and looked at the mirror. He saw himself with lust filled eyes, his cock outlined through his panties and the thick end part of the plug sticking out next to the place where he had moved his underwear. 

* * *

After sending Sebastian away, Sherlock refocused himself on his experiments. Still, he thought the flat too quiet. He turned on the monitors to check and see where his baby was at. His jaw dropped when he found his baby flat on the bed, one hand pulling at his nipple while the other tugging at the plug that he was wearing. Sherlock zoomed in a little bit and saw that his baby and tugged his red panties aside enough to reach the plug. Essentially, John was thrusting the plug in and out of his little body. Sherlock could see John’s hard cock confined to the panties, and his hips thrusting up instinctively to an imaginary cock. 

“My my my,” Sherlock smirked. “My little baby’s learning fast and turning into a bit of a cockslut.” 

Sherlock continued to watch a little longer. He sat down in his chair and opened his robe to stroke his hardened cock. “That’s it baby, push that plug back into yourself. Try as you might, but you won’t be able to come,” Sherlock snickered. Finally, he decided that enough was enough. 

* * *

John was so close to coming when the bedroom door slammed opened. He started and immediately pulled his hand away from the plug. He turned his head and sat up right away when he saw his Daddy standing there in the doorway with his robe undone. John’s gaze immediate went to his Daddy’s hard cock. His mouth started watering at the sight, at the mere thought of getting fucked again. He wanted it so badly. John immediately pulled the plug out and turned over so that he was on his knees with his shoulders and the side of his face pressed against the bed. He reached around with both hands, spread his cheeks apart and pulled aside the panties to show his hole to his Daddy. 

“Please Daddy! Give it to me. Fuck me please,” John begged. He wiggled his arse back and forth in front of Sherlock. 

Sherlock took a deep breath at the sight of his baby begging him to fuck him. He walked towards the bed, hiding the leather restraints that he had grabbed from his lab before entering their bedroom. “Is that what you want baby? You want Daddy’s big cock in you, splitting you open? You want Daddy to show you how much of a slut you are?” 

John just moaned loudly and nodded his head. When he felt the bed dip and hands grab his, he thought that’s what was going to happen until Sherlock’s hands pulled him off his knees and around so that he was sitting against the headboard. Sherlock immediately pulled John’s arms up to the headboard and cuffed him there. After making sure they were tight enough, Sherlock sat back and looked at his baby. John had closed his legs before, but immediately opened them when he saw his Daddy look at them. Sherlock couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. Sherlock got off the bed and went to the closet, searching around until he found a medium-sized vibrator. Upon re-approaching the bed, Sherlock saw John look at him with slightly afraid eyes and closed legs. 

“Open them again baby,” Sherlock requested, as he tapped John’s leg. 

John didn’t want to say ‘no’ to Daddy but he didn’t want that in him. John shook his head and glared at his Daddy. Seeing this, Sherlock shook his head and placed the toy on the nightstand. He reached under the bed for the spreader bar he had just bought. Sherlock took it out and immediately grabbed one of John’s legs before he could protest. He forced it open, first pulling the leg to one side and locking John’s ankle and then doing the same to the other. Sherlock then tied the bar to the two post that were at the head of the bed keeping John open and spread. 

“Daddy, what are you doing?” John asked in apprehension. 

“Teaching you a lesson baby,” Sherlock smirked. “You were naughty; playing with yourself without my permission.” 

“But Daddy,” John whined. “You were busy.” 

“If you wanted it so much, you should have come and told me,” Sherlock answered. “Not let me find out on the surveillance cam. You should have seen how slutty you looked on camera.” Sherlock leaned over and gave John a bruisingly deep kiss. 

Sherlock pulled away and stretched to get the vibrator. He slicked it up with lube and teased his baby’s hole with it. “Feeling empty baby? Want something to fill you up?” 

John shook his head. “No Daddy, I want you.” 

“Not going to happen,” Sherlock said. “I want you to remember this punishment.” 

John whimpered as Sherlock pushed the vibrator deep into him. It was hard and cold and so very different from his Daddy. Sherlock chuckled as John tried to squirm away. When the vibrator was seated firmly inside John, Sherlock stepped away and moved to sit down in his armchair. There, he grabbed the remote for the vibrator along with his sketchpad. 

“Let’s see your face at the highest setting,” Sherlock teased as he turned the dial up, sat back and sketched the look of lust, pain and some fear on John’s face. He only got in a few strokes when he realized he needed to give something to his baby to make sure he didn’t come. Sherlock put the sketches down and reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the cock ring he had hoped to give his baby in different circumstances. 

Luckily, this cock ring was the snap in type. Sherlock pulled John’s panties down and opened up the cock ring and then snapped it to the base of John’s cock before pulling the red panties back up. Sitting back down with his sketchpad, Sherlock took a moment to just admire how John looked. His back against the headboard, his arms held above his head with restaurants, his legs spread by a bar that was strapped to the headboard as well. John’s feet and hands were curling with the pleasure. His mouth open as he panted a small rivulet of drool sliding out, silent tears trickled out of his wide dark blue eyes. His chest heaved. His nipples stood out, dark red from being played with and getting reader from the leg restraints rubbing against them. His cock encased in red panties only pushed to the side where a bit of a black vibrator was sticking out from the red puffy hole. 

Sherlock was so hard that he could barely concentrate to sketch. Instead, he wanted pictures so that he could look back and sketch better later. Sherlock grabbed his camera and started taking pictures of John at each and every angle, on each setting of the vibrator. The highest setting made John thrash around, tugging as his restraints. The middle setting had him trying to fuck himself on the vibrator but to no avail. The lowest setting had John twitching, trying to get the vibrator to go faster, but wanting it to stay slow at the same time. 

John babbled and begged to be fucked by his Daddy, and how it wasn’t the same and that he needed to come. Sherlock chuckled. He finally set the camera and his sketch pad aside and sat down next to the bed. He turned the vibrator off. “Have we learned our lesson John?” 

“Yes Daddy,” John panted. “I promise it won’t happen again. I’ll come to you next time.” 

“Good boy,” Sherlock smiled, leaning over to kiss John on the lips. 

“Daddy please, can I come?” John begged. 

“Would you like to come with the toy, or with me in you?” Sherlock asked. 

“You please Daddy! I want just you and only you,” John immediately answered. 

Satisfied that John had learned his lesson, Sherlock rearranged John, first by retying him to the headboard but now with John flat on his bad on the bed. Next, Sherlock untied John’s panties and then took off the confining cock ring. John whined at how long it was all taking. 

“Soon baby,” Sherlock soothed. He reached for his camera and turned it on to video. After everything was set, Sherlock pushed himself inside of John, waiting until John stopped clenching, he bottomed out. He pushed and pulled at a slow pace, barely pulling out until finally John couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fuck me Daddy. Make me remember that I’m yours and only yours, please!” John begged. 

Hearing this, Sherlock lost control. He rose to his knees to get a good angle and started pounding into John rapidly. He kissed John the whole time, swallowing his screams of pleasure. During this entire time, Sherlock had his camera angled to where his cock was fucking John’s tiny hole. Sherlock knew he wouldn’t last long, especially in this position because it allowed his balls to slap against John’s arse with every thrust. Sherlock pounded at John’s prostate. 

“Daddy!” John screamed into Sherlock’s mouth, louder and longer than ever before. John’s hole convulsed and tightened around Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock quickly pulled away and pulled himself up, making sure the camera was aimed and zoomed in on where they were joined. Sherlock came with a shout and pumped John full of his come. When Sherlock pulled away, he immediately zoomed into where a gush of his come spilled out of John as John’s gaping hole tried its best to close. 

“So pretty John,” Sherlock praised. Sherlock put the camera aside, untied his baby and made sure that circulation was returning properly to John’s limbs. 

* * *

Later that evening, when John had finally realized what his Daddy had done, he couldn’t help but ask about it. John knocked on the door to Sherlock’s lab again, as his Daddy was doing some more work. “Daddy?” John asked hesitantly. 

Sherlock came and opened the door. “Yes John?” 

“I... can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,” Sherlock nodded. He gestured for John to come in. Once he was settled on the chair in front of his computer, John unexpectedly climbed into it. 

“What did you do with the pictures?” John asked quietly. 

Sherlock patted John’s head. “That’s a secret baby.” Having John in his lap was a nice feeling. Sherlock started to rub John’s back as well while use one hand massaged John’s arse. “Are you sore from today?” 

John blushed looked down and nodded. “Yes Daddy. I am a bit sore.” 

Taking his hand away from John’s arse, Sherlock clicked on the mouse, deciding to close the computer and work on the project tomorrow. John had been peeking from under his bangs and saw the pictures of him. They made him squirm in Sherlock’s lap. 

“Daddy!” John squealed when he noticed the pictures. “They’re on the computer. What if someone sees?” 

“No one will see them baby,” Sherlock assured. “They’re for my eyes only.” 

“Why?” John asked. “Why did you take them?” 

“I took them because you’re so pretty baby,” Sherlock praised. “I couldn’t take my eyes off of you the minute I met you. You had this look of innocent curiosity mixed with something just shy of perfection. Besides, I wanted to have memories of us together.” 

“But Daddy, you...” John protested in embarrassment. He blushed bright red. 

“Oh John, you don’t need to be embarrassed,” Sherlock crooned. “You know why baby? Because not only are you pretty and intriguing but you’re extremely intelligent. Your sense of curiosity, your thirst for all types of knowledge and your willingness to try new things is what I find most endearing about you. You, John Watson, will be my greatest achievement.” 

Sherlock stood up with John in his arms and walked to the living room, setting him down on the couch. He grabbed the new movie he had bought and put it into the DVD player. “I am going to make some snacks. Start the move, okay John?” Sherlock turned and left , going into the kitchen. John sat there and pondered what Sherlock had said as he had called him a great achievement. 

_Was Sherlock just using him?_ John shook his head. _No, Sherlock loves me. He takes care of me_. A small part of John whispered at him. _Then why doesn't he ever tell you? Or show you small signs of affection?_ Ignoring the voice, John focused on the movie instead. He knew that Sherlock loved him. Right?


	7. Disappointments and Declarations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: Please read Chapter 7 of "The Brothers" before starting this chapter. Otherwise, you may find that it doesn't make as much sense. John continues to struggle with his insecurities. Declarations are made. But is all well for John and Sherlock?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! The next two chapters of both "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter" are going to involve some time jumps. So read carefully to keep track of what age Sebastian and John are at. Otherwise, the story will not make much sense. We hope that you are enjoying "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter". Have fun!

**Age 14 - October - London, England**

John looked in the mirror and fidgeted again. He was so nervous. He and Sebastian had planned a Halloween movie marathon with the help of some friends from school. It was surprising that Sherlock and Jim had said yes to letting their friends come over. And even more surprising that they agreed to the semi-party format. Now if only they had not decided that the best way to chose costumes had been by randomly picking ideas out of a hat. 

Looking down at the pleated skirt, John tried to tug it down some more as it was rather short. He was use to wearing the panties so that wasn’t the issue. But the garter belt and thigh stockings were new. As well, he had never worn a skirt in front of anyone before, including Sherlock. It was a good thing that he had been waxed on a regular basis since he was 13. If not, the whole costume wouldn’t look as great, as hairy man-legs in a girl’s uniform would be off. Not only that, John was glad he was wearing a plain white button down long-sleeved shirt and tie to finish off the schoolgirl uniform look. He wasn’t like Sebastian. The poor guy had gotten the tiger costume and really there wasn’t much to it - just ears, a tail and some fake fur attached to a pair of really short shorts. 

Even though they had picked the costumes out of a hat, John didn’t let Sherlock see the costume. He even went as far as changing in a spare bedroom in Sebastian’s flat upstairs. John was hoping to surprise Sherlock with this and crossed his fingers that Sherlock liked it. Maybe even loved it. His insecurities and doubts were resurfacing again unfortunately. Sherlock had been busy with cases and school, rarely having time for John. It wasn’t the same as when he was younger and living with his Mother, but John’s gut told him that things were not good. He tried his best to ignore it because Sherlock had been so good to him the past two years, but sometimes, when he was alone, it was hard to forget the ache he was feeling. 

Finally, he went downstairs to wait for his friends to arrive. They would be having a horror movie marathon with their friends in the downstairs flat. Upon reaching the downstairs, all he saw was Sebastian and Jim, both already in costume and setting out food on the dining room table for a bunch of growing teenagers. 

“Sorry John,” Jim apologized. “Sherlock called and said he was running late.” 

John nodded and tried to hide his disappointment. He tugged at the skirt feeling more self-conscious than ever since Sherlock was not likely going to get to see the outfit. Every time Sherlock said he was late, it ended up with John falling asleep alone in their bed. 

“That’s okay,” John finally said. He moved to the living room to set up the first movie in the DVD player. They were going to start with a classic - A Nightmare on Elm Street. 

About ten minutes after the movie was ready, their friends from school arrived. Everyone giggled and laughed good naturedly at Sebastian’s and John’s costumes. They looked at Jim and weren’t sure of his costume. 

“I’m an assassin,” Jim answered. He was dressed in black pants, a black turtleneck with a knife and gun strapped to him. No one knew but Jim and Sebastian whether or not the weapons were fake or real. 

Despite Sherlock’s absence, the party-movie marathon with their schoolmates was a success. Their friends had a great time, and for once the boys felt close to normal when it came to their peers. Once everything was cleaned up, Sebastian and Jim retreated to their flat. John was sure that they were going to be having sex, seeing as how Jim looked at Sebastian all night. After surveying the living room, ensuring that it was clean, John couldn’t help but frown and return to his shared bedroom with Sherlock. He wondered whether or not he should even bother to keep the costume on now that the night had ended. 

John started to take off his costume. But when he turned and unbuttoned his shirt, he caught his reflection in the mirror. John started looking for hickeys because Sherlock always put them everywhere along his body. He had asked Sherlock about it once. He merely replied that it was a way of reminding himself that John was important and belonged to him. But now, there was hardly any bruising or marks. John realized that he hadn’t had a hickey in days, and that he was spending more time with his friends and his twin then with Sherlock. Neither Sherlock nor Jim had said anything about it. This brought back that comment Sherlock had made early on when they were together, about John being his perfect experiment. 

When John tried to button his shirt back up, he could see that his hands were shaking. He wanted Sherlock so desperately but he wasn’t there. Sitting down on the bed, John grabbed Sherlock’s pillow and hugged it to his chest. He ducked his head and tried to calm down with the familiar scent that he associated with Sherlock. But he quickly realized that there was barely a trace of Sherlock on the pillow. In fact, John mentally counted and gasped at the fact that Sherlock hadn’t slept in bed, or been with him in weeks. John felt his eyes watering. He didn’t even try to stop the tears as he buried his face in the pillow and cried. John fell to the bed sideways and cried hard because he finally accepted what he had known all along - Sherlock Holmes never truly loved John Watson. 

* * *

Sherlock was tired and slightly frustrated by the time he returned home. He had missed the party with all the teenagers in the house. No doubt, Jim was going to be upset with him for saddling him with the children. But it couldn’t be avoided considering the incompetency both at North Scotland Yard and at school. The house was quiet by the time he returned and upon entering, all he heard was Sebastian’s yelps and moans, no doubt as a result of another fucking by Jim. Sherlock couldn’t help but pull his hair a little in greater frustration since he wasn’t doing the same thing as his twin. He still wondered what John’s costume had been since John had kept it a secret from him. 

When Sherlock opened the door to his bedroom, he certainly hadn’t been anticipating what he found. John was laid sideways on the bed, with a pillow hugged to his chest. But it wasn’t the fact that John was asleep with a pillow that caught Sherlock’s attention, it was that John was dressed in a naughty schoolgirl uniform with a pleated skirt, stockings, and a pair of converse to finish off the look. 

Sherlock grabbed his camera before heading over to the bed. He gently tugged the pillow out of John’s arms. It was by sheer luck that John didn’t wake up. Once Sherlock settled John to lie flat on the bed, Sherlock whipped out his camera. He couldn’t help but snap some photos of this because he wasn’t sure he could ever convince John to wear something like this ever again. When Sherlock was satisfied with the amount of pictures taken, he put the camera aside and sat on the bed to gently wake John. He wasn’t going to let this opportunity pass him by. 

“John baby,” Sherlock called gently, and tapped John on the cheek. “Wake up baby. Daddy’s home.” 

John felt someone trying to take him away from his world where Sherlock loved him, hugged him, and he kissed him. Swatting at the hand, John was surprised to hear a deep chuckle sitting up. 

“Daddy!” John gasped. 

“Hey baby,” Sherlock smiled, helping John steady himself. “Were you having a good dream?” 

John blushed and nodded but didn’t say anything else causing Sherlock to chuckle a little more. 

“How about we make that dream real?” Sherlock suggested as he figured John was likely dreaming about them fucking. He could already see the outline of John’s cock through the panties and pleated skirt. “Come on baby. Off the bed and stand up for me, I want to take a good look at you.” 

John nodded, pushing aside his nagging thoughts about how Sherlock only wanted his body. But at least that was better than nothing at all. John got off the bed and stood in front of Sherlock, who had opened his leg a little so John could stand there, bracketed by Sherlock’s legs. 

“You look gorgeous,” Sherlock praised. “So pretty in your skirt and stockings.” 

Listening to Sherlock, John realised for the first time all he wanted was for Sherlock not to fuck him but to make love to him. He launched himself at Sherlock and he kissed him; silently, pleading with his eyes and mouth not to say anything and to just love him. 

Noticing the look, Sherlock guessed that John just wanted a quiet fuck today since he seemed tired from the party. Sherlock laid him down against the pillows and gently took off all of his clothes. Grabbing the lube from under the pillow, he squeezed some out into this hands. Sherlock kissed John again before he slipped two fingers inside of John and stretched him, only stopping the kiss to breath. After three fingers had stretched John, Sherlock gently pushed inside. Waiting for John to get use to the feeling and wanting to hear him moan, Sherlock kissed his neck, face, and collar bone. When he felt John relax, he slowly thrusted in then bottomed out all the while stroking John’s hardened cock. When he felt himself getting closer, Sherlock sped up and pushed the head of his cock against John’s prostate again and again. Growling, Sherlock came inside of John. Sherlock sped up his hand. He groaned again at hearing John’s moan as he came and his body tightened on Sherlock. Slipping out of John, Sherlock pulled John’s back to his chest and quickly fell asleep. 

Waiting until he was positive that Sherlock was deep in sleep, John turned and quietly kissed his forehead then lips gently and whispered like he had been for almost every night since he had meet Sherlock, “I love you.”


	8. Just Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: You must read Ch.8 of "The Brothers" before reading Ch.8 of "The Babysitter". Otherwise, you'll get lost. 
> 
> Real Chapter Summary: What should have been the perfect vacation with brotherly bonding, turns into a nightmare for John. Will things ever be the same again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone! We were feeling happy with our writing and decided to gift you with another chapter. **It is vital that you follow our reading instructions.** Therefore, if you're reading this note now and have not read Ch.8 of "The Brothers" then turn back now. Don't pass go. Don't collect $200. **Go read Ch.8 of "The Brothers" now!**
> 
> Okay, if you have done as we've instructed, then please proceed and learn of John's side to the same major events, along with learning more about John's and Sebastian's relationship with Gregory Lestrade.
> 
> Now, when you're done reading, please leave us a note and let us know what you think. Feedback is vital to the growth of the writers (myself and kitty43). Oh, and you never know, if you drop us an idea and it fits, you may just see it in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy!

**Age 15/16 - July - London, England**

School had let out and John was packing for his summer trip to Mycroft’s and Greg’s vacation home. It would be their second summer there. John was really happy about this because not only did he get to spend time with Greg, but he and Sherlock would be away from London. John hoped that it would help them reconnect. While digging through the closet, John came across his backpack from when he first moved in with Sherlock. He dug it out from the back of the closet and opened it up. John stuck his hand in and found his stuffed wolf was still there. He couldn’t help but pull it out and hug it. Their grandpa had won it for them at the carnival. He wondered if Sebastian still has his. 

In the upstairs flat, Sebastian was doing the same thing as John and had too found his old backpack. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the stuffed tiger. Sebastian ran down to John’s room and banged on the door. 

“John, I need to talk to you about something,” Sebastian said impatiently. 

John sighed and opened the door to find his twin with the stuffed tiger in hand. He couldn’t help but giggle. “Great minds think alike,” John said. 

“I think we should bring these with us to Greg’s this time,” Sebastian said. “He’s missed out on so much.” 

“We should probably give him his too,” John added. Sebastian agreed. 

* * *

**Age 15/16 - July - Isle of Scilly - Mycroft Holmes’ Vacation Home**

While John was ecstatic about the summer trip, Sherlock was not. He had wanted to stay in London to work on his experiments and solve cases for North Scotland Yard. But Mycroft had insisted. While it dampened John’s mood a little, John was still happy to be spending the summer with Sebastian and Greg. 

As he and Sebastian had discussed, they got something for their older brother that was just the three of them. They couldn’t help but pull Greg aside to give him his present, even if it was a little silly and childish. 

“What this?” Greg asked. He sat down in the sitting room with the twins by his side. 

There were three backpacks sitting on the floor. Greg was curious yet confused. Sherlock, Jim and Mycroft were chatting out in the balcony that looked into the sitting room just so they could keep an eye on the boys while give them their privacy. 

“We got you something,” John smiled. He grabbed the backpack he and Sebastian had kept for Greg and placed it on his lap. “This is for you.” 

Greg looked down at the backpack first then looked back up and raised an eyebrow at his siblings. He shrugged and opened it. Peering inside the back, his head snapped back up at his brothers in shock. Greg pulled out a stuffed toy fox. It was obviously old and had been hugged and squeezed a lot. Greg grabbed the lining of the zipper and turned it to him. Just as he had opened, sticked on the inside was _Gregory Lestrade-Watson_. 

“How did you? I thought..” Greg asked, as he set the backpack and toy down on the chair carefully and before he hugged both of his brothers tight. “Mum destroyed all of my stuff. She told me so. How did you...?” 

“We knew what she was going to do so we snuck into your room and got the things we knew you loved,” John answered. 

Turning back to the backpack, Greg dumped the contents onto the ground. There was a watch, a picture book, some coins, a small photo album, and a single photo in a frame. Picking up the photo, John noticed it was of him, Greg and Sebastian standing in front of a the pond that use to be in there grandparents yard. 

“I haven’t seen this picture in years,” John gasped in awe. Sebastian stretched over and saw it too. 

“That was a great day,” Sebastian smiled. “It was just the three of us and grandma and grandpa.” 

“We got these backpack that day,” John recalled, gesturing to the three similar backpacks. 

“Grandpa won the stuffed animals for us,” Greg said fondly. “I presume that since the backpacks are here, so is the wolf and the tiger?” 

Sebastian and John both nodded before they pulled their own backpacks open and took out the stuffed animals in question. 

“I still can’t believe you both kept them and mine,” Greg admitted. 

“We couldn’t let them go,” Sebastian said. 

“They were our only memories of the happier times, before Mum sent you away,” John added. “They’ve never left us.” 

While the boys had been reminiscing inside, Sherlock and Jim told Mycroft what they could about the backpacks and how the boys had adamantly refused to part with them. They only knew that it was important to them. Mycroft merely smiled. He knew he could get the information from Greg at a later date. But even without hearing the details, Mycroft deduced that those were seemingly important memories to the boys’ childhoods. 

* * *

John found that his vacation started off decently with having finally returned Greg’s backpack to him. The Isle of Scilly was truly beautiful, and John found himself spending a lot of time outside enjoying the sunshine. Still, he and Sherlock had not grown any closer together. Yes, they slept in the same bed, but that was pretty much it. All they did was sleep in it, and nothing else. Things weren’t so bad until Irene and Athena came. Both were working for Mycroft, so it was not like their presence was unexpected. What was unexpected was Sherlock’s fascination with Athena. 

The fascination was right from the first day, and it happened so quickly, John barely had time to wrap his mind around it. Sherlock immediately forgot about him at the breakfast table and things only got worse when Sherlock figured out Athena’s hobby was to play with chemicals. John continued to watch them and found himself saddened by the fact that Athena was getting reactions out of Sherlock that John himself had never gotten before. Sherlock’s eyes were sparkling and he was talking a mile a minute on very advanced topics. 

Witnessing the spark in Sherlock’s eyes made John’s heart ache. He tried to rub it away like he had spotted Sebastian doing on the day of the first meeting. Only, John was doing it on the second day, where he and Greg were reading out in the yard but could see Sherlock’s interactions with Athena nearby. John tried as hard as he could to convince himself that Sherlock cared for him and would never abandon him. But he couldn’t help but be sad. Greg saw the look and the little movement in John and frowned. 

John had to be thankful that Sherlock never brought it into the bedroom, or talked to him about Athena. But the downside to that was Sherlock simply didn’t come to bed. The breaking point came when John was cleaning up the bedroom, picking up clothes to take to the laundry when he could smell a faint scent of strawberries, much like Athena’s perfume. 

Sebastian found him later that morning when John went outside to think. 

“He hasn’t slept with you either, huh?” Sebastian asked. 

John merely shook his head. He stared at the beautiful gardens and wondered how such a beautiful place that he absolutely loved would be the one place that he would grow to hate. No, hate was too strong of a word. It was simply a place that he no longer wished to be in. John knew that Sebastian was struggling too. It was easy to tell that Jim had abandoned Sebastian like Sherlock had abandoned him. Sebastian walked too easily and his voice wasn’t hoarse in the morning. It could only mean that Jim and Sebastian weren’t having sex. 

“Maybe it’s time to cut our losses,” John said to his twin quietly. “It’s not like we’re dumb and can’t take care of ourselves and Greg will help us if we ask. Besides, maybe Father was wrong in the first place. Maybe we just didn’t know any better.” 

“What are you saying John?” Sebastian asked just as quietly. 

“Did you see the twin girls looking at us the other day, when we went out into town?” John asked. He and Sebastian had gone into town when Jim and Sherlock were preoccupied with Irene and Athena, with Jim and Irene talking guns and snipers, and Sherlock and Athena were playing with chemicals. 

Sebastian nodded, remembering the twins that constantly sneaking glances at them. They were cute. 

“As I said, maybe Father’s wrong about our sexualities,” John noted. “Maybe we simply need to try dating girls and seeing.” 

John knew that he shouldn’t throw something like that at his twin. But at the same time, they truly had nothing else left to lose. Experimentation was common in teenagers as he had seen at school. Yes, he and Sherlock had experimented so much that John knew he could live the rest of his life happy to just be with someone who only knew one position in bed. Still, he had never been with a girl before. Maybe the opposite sex could give him the love that Sherlock couldn’t. 

Of course, Sebastian was hesitant. It was clear that Sebastian loved Jim. He even said so. “Give me a few days to think about it John please.” 

John nodded. “Don’t forget Sebby, I love him too. I just... if he doesn’t love me, then I’d rather not have to watch him love someone else.” 

Standing up Sebastian pulled John up with him “We are going to go into town and forget everything for a little while and when we get back we are going to talk to our Daddies.” 

* * *

John and Sebastian returned home from town to find Sherlock and Jim getting ready to go out. They stood on the balcony that faced the street, looked down and frowned at the sight they saw. Jim, Sherlock, Irene and Athena were all leaving for dinner together. It was clear to the boys that they were not invited. 

“I guess there’s no point in talking to them now,” John said quietly. John had been hopeful when Sebastian suggested talking it out with Sherlock and Jim. But it was clear that it was not happening. Now, he just hoped that Sherlock would at least turn back to say something, just to reassure that things were okay. 

Jim and Sherlock turned around when they felt eyes on them. They smiled seeing their boys standing there. 

“Don’t wait up,” Sherlock called out. 

“Be good for Mycroft and Greg,” Jim added. 

“Yes Sherlock,” John said. 

“Yes Jim,” Sebastian said. 

With them using Sherlock’s and Jim’s name, the boys had hoped to get a reaction out of their Daddies because since they had moved in together, they rarely ever called them by their names unless in public. This situation was certainly not public despite Irene’s and Athena’s presence. But it would seem that the deliberate use of the names was for naught as Jim and Sherlock didn’t react at all. 

Once Jim and Sherlock were out of sight, John and Sebastian wrapped their arms around each other. “I guess we know what we need to do,” John said emotionless. John didn’t wait for a response from his twin and simply walked back into the house. 

* * *

Somehow, John managed to hold himself together during his and Sebastian’s talk with Greg. Their older brother promised to help them. 

“I won’t let anything happen to the both of you,” Greg said firmly, holding the twins tightly. “Things are different now, and I can make sure you both will not be homeless or without an education. I’ll go and get things together at least enough so that you’ll have some place to stay for the next little bit. Okay?” 

“Thank you Greg,” John and Sebastian mumbled simultaneously. They both held onto their older brother for dear life. 

Greg shook his head. “It’s my duty as your brother to take care of you. I couldn’t then. Things were too unstable and I could barely care for myself. But I can now.” 

* * *

When John was finally alone in the room that he and Sherlock shared at Mycroft’s vacation home, he finally let the tears fall. John couldn’t help but recall the years spent with Sherlock, and how despite everything, Sherlock had been good to him. It was his own fault for falling in love with a man whom John knew only saw him as an experiment. John unlocked his iPhone and saw the picture of him and Sherlock. He wished that the ending to their story was different. “Goodbye Sherlock Holmes,” John whispered.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: It actually doesn't matter which Ch.9 of "The Brothers" and "The Babysitter" you read first. It is simply the same events but from different POV's. 
> 
> Summary: John and Sebastian have made up their mind on what to do. Before leaving the Mycroft vacation home, John and Sebastian explore what it means to be a teenager. Will Sherlock figure out what's going on in time? Or will everything he's done be for naught?

**Age 15/16 - August - Isle of Scilly - Mycroft’s Vacation Home**

The boys didn’t do anything right away after that heartbreaking night in July. They tried to get Jim’s and Sherlock’s attention but nothing seemed to work. The Moriarty-Holmes twins didn’t even seem to recognize that something was wrong. John and Sebastian took time nursing their broken hearts, mainly by spending time in town or with their brother Greg. So when the two girls who had been watching them all summer asked them out on a date, neither John nor Sebastian could refuse. 

* * *

John couldn’t help but feel anxious as he got ready to go on this date. He pulled together a nice outfit that seemed appropriate according to his friends, whom he had watched get ready for dates before. John wore a nice polo shirt and a pair of dark-washed jeans. He remembered that nerves were to be expected; however, his nerves were not necessarily due to the prospect of taking a girl out to a dinner and movie, but it was because he had always thought that dates would be with Sherlock. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, John focused on getting ready. The turned to the mirror and used some mousse that he had found in one of the bathrooms, and spiked the front of his hair in a David Tennant manner. 

Satisfied with how he looked, John went to the closet and decided to pack a few keepsakes plus necessities away, just in case. John pulled out his backpack and went around the room, putting in it a small photo album, his childhood stuffed wolf, some money he had saved up from working odd jobs, and finally a picture of Mycroft, Greg, Jim, Sherlock, Sebastian and himself from their very first trip to the Mycroft vacation home. He wrapped the picture that was in a simple black frame using his jumper because John didn’t want anything to happen to it. After all, it was his treasure - proof of a time when Sherlock still remembered and cared for John. Before leaving, John tucked his iPhone into his pocket and headed out for his date. 

* * *

Sherlock finally returned to the vacation home after seeing Athena off at the airport. It had been truly intellectually stimulating to have been debating with Athena the past several days about famous scientific experiments. But something didn’t feel right when he got back to the house. Sherlock found Greg and Mycroft in the kitchen but otherwise the house seemed empty. But it wasn’t the silence that felt strange, it was the glare that Greg was giving him and Jim, all the while seemingly to be having a rather seriously discussion with Mycroft. Sherlock didn’t think he’d ever seen such a look on Greg’s face. 

Deciding that he would investigate after getting out of his rather stiff attire, Sherlock proceeded to his bedroom. Sherlock didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary right away. He was a little tired and needed a relaxing shower. It was only upon his second return to the bedroom that he noticed a few things were missing or out of the place. John’s favorite photo album was gone, along with the wolf, and his iPhone. Sherlock looked around the room some more and then finally noticed John’s backpack sitting by the dresser as opposed to inside the closet like it should be. Wondering why that would be out, Sherlock went over to the calendar was surprised to find that they only had two more days left in their visit with Mycroft. However, the packing did not explain where John was at this moment because it was clear that he was not on the Mycroft property. Maybe he was simply out to town with Sebastian again. 

* * *

John was having a surprisingly good time. At first, he had thought that going out with Molly and Sarah would be awkward. But it wasn’t. They were funny and down to earth. Sebastian was having a good time too. It’d been awhile since he had seen Sebastian laugh like that. He and Sebastian decided taking them to dinner would be best, since it was more casual and would allow them an opportunity to get to know each other. 

“So you two normally live in London?” Molly asked curiously. 

John nodded. “Yes. Our brother’s boyfriend owns a vacation home here, and we get invited down every few months.” 

“That’s so sweet of him,” Sarah smiled. “Does this mean you two will be leaving soon?” 

“Yes, we leave in two days,” Sebastian answered, pouting playfully. “We must return to the real world and get back to our studies.” 

John nudged his brother in the side playfully. “When do you actually study?” 

The girls’ laughed at the interactions between the two brothers. “We planned on going to London next year, since our parents are moving us there. Do you think we’ll be able to see you then?” 

Sebastian and John looked at each other and then back at the girls. “No, we’re moving to America,” Sebastian answered. 

John nodded. “We’re wanting to explore new places, and a friend offered to let us stay with him while we continue our studies.” 

“So this is going to be our first and last date with you two handsome boys?” Molly asked. She and Sara both pouted, causing everyone to laugh again. 

“I’m afraid so,” John chuckled. “Consider it one of those classic summer situations where you meet a really handsome man, but because the real world is out there, all it is, is a blip that you will look back upon fondly.” 

“Okay, who’s waxing poetry now John?” Sebastian asked sarcastically causing more giggles from Molly and Sarah. 

“Well, we must make the most of this date then,” Sarah noted. 

The four continued to chat through dinner before deciding to go take a walk down the main part of town, and possibly out to the beach, since it was a beautiful day. 

Waving goodbye to the girls as they got into a cab to go home John breathed deeply and enter Mycroft home with Sebastian. 

“I know I was the one to suggest this,” John said to his twin as they got out of the cab. “Did we do the right thing?” 

Sebastian didn’t answer right away and just thought about it. “Yeah, I think so. We needed to know, and I think we both learned something. Didn’t we?” 

John nodded. “Yeah. I still love Sherlock, but I think I can live without him. You?” 

“Same,” Sebastian said. “It’ll be hard, and I’ll miss him; but, it won’t be the end of the world, at least not after I can put it behind me.” 

“Seb, it was good to see you laughing and smiling on the date,” John added before they entered the house. 

“Same John,” Sebastian replied. “It may not be the same smile as with our Daddies, but you looked happy. I like that.” 

* * *

The last two days with Greg and Mycroft were pleasant ones. John and Sebastian had made peace with their decision, and used the last of this opportunity with Greg to iron out a few details as well as just spend time with their older brother. The twins realised that with this decision, they were going to be separated from Greg again. It was the one additional downside to this decision because John and Sebastian both knew that once they ran, there was a good chance it would be years before they would be able to see Greg in person again. As well, they were definitely putting the Mycroft vacation home behind them. That was sad as there were some great memories attached to it, including their reunion. 

* * *

Sherlock was in the middle of separating a very important compound when the doorbell rang. “John, get the door!” Sherlock exclaimed before turning back to his experiment. He was interrupted again by the doorbell. Setting his tools down, he jerked open the door, about to yell for John again, when he remembered that John had gone into town with Sebastian to grab something. Scowling, Sherlock walked towards the door, intent on sending whoever it was away in tears, to find Jim opening the door. Sherlock walked up behind his twin and was surprised to find two teenage girls there. They were holding a basket with all of John’s and Sebastian’s favorite foods in it. 

“Hello,” Molly greeted. “We’re wondering if John and Sebastian are here.” 

“No, they’re not,” Jim answered. “They’re just out in town. Is there something I can help you with?” 

“Oh,” Molly and Sarah frowned. “Well, we’re just friends of theirs and we know they’re leaving soon, so we wanted to say goodbye and give them a gift.” 

Molly and Sarah held out the basket. Jim took it and then passed it to Sherlock. “Thank you,” Jim said. “I didn’t know they had told anyone that they would be leaving; though, they will be back next summer.” 

The girls gave both Jim and Sherlock perplexed looks. “Didn’t they tell you?” Molly asked. 

“Tell us what?” Sherlock asked, putting the basket over at the table. 

“John and Sebastian said that they would be moving to America,” Sarah answered. “That they’ll be finishing their studies there. It sounded really cool.” 

Molly nodded. “A really epic adventure, one of which I’m sure will lead them to great places in life.” 

“I’m sure it will,” Sherlock nodded. “We would love to keep chatting, but we still need to make arrangements for the trip back to London. We’ll tell John and Sebastian you were here.” Shutting the door, Sherlock walked over to the living room. Jim was there looking out the window to the garden. 

“John and Sebastian are trying to leave,” Jim said emotionless. 

“I know. I heard,” Sherlock answered. He walked back to his lab and put away the things that he had been working on, and started making a sedative - one that would keep a teenage boy unable to move but not affect his brain. _You can’t leave John. You’re mine._


	10. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reading Instructions: It truly does not matter which Chapter 10 of "The Brothers" or "The Babysitter" you read first. It all depends on who you love more, John and Sherlock, or Sebastian and Jim.
> 
> Additional Warnings: Before clicking on the link, be forewarned that these two chapters are intense and border on non-con. However, keep in mind the characters and their relationships with each other and that because of it, it really isn't a true non-con/rape in the traditional sense. If you are unsure, feel free to skip that section (middle) and head to near the end where you will see how everything is resolved.
> 
> Story Summary: Jim and Sherlock have learned of the boys' decision. But will they figure out the truth of why the boys want to leave before they destroy their precious boys?

**Age 15/16 - August - London, England**

Jim and Sherlock had been given quite the shock at the end of their trip at Mycroft’s. Both men were surprised by the turn of events. Mycroft, who had overheard, merely laughed at his brothers’ predicaments telling the two that they had done it to themselves. Of course, Jim and Sherlock hardly agreed with that point and glared. They had work to do. 

Neither men let on that they knew what the boys were planning, even if they didn’t know the details. Things appeared to be normal upon their return to England, with the boys running around telling Jim and Sherlock that they were getting supplies for school. Jim and Sherlock hardly believed them but didn’t let on about the truth either. They knew that they had to get this just right, if not, they really may lose their boys altogether. 

* * *

Unlike Sebastian, John didn’t know how to feel about being back in London. He knew that this was what needed to be done. But he wasn’t sure if he was ready to leave Sherlock quite yet. Sherlock had saved his life and help reunite their family; however, John was not sure he could continue to witness Sherlock’s fascination with Athena, and the continued distance there was between himself and the man that he used to call Daddy. John had left the arrangements for the move to Sebastian and Greg. Instead, he focused on making sure he knew everything there was to know about the city that he and Sebastian were going to be moving to, including what supplies they would need to bring with them. During all of this, John was surprised that Athena wasn’t at the house spending time with Sherlock like she’d done when they were at Mycroft’s. But John didn’t dwell on it. He had bigger things to deal with. 

* * *

Walking into the flat John, immediately knew something was wrong. Usually he would find Sherlock sprawled across the couch complaining about t.v. shows. But Sherlock was noticeably absent. Not seeing him in front of the tv, and seeing that the lab door was closed, John figured that Sherlock was locked in the lab again. John pushed aside his depressing thoughts on Sherlock and went to his room to grab his backpack. While rummaging in the closet for it, John heard the bedroom door close and the lock turn. John turned slowly to face Sherlock and gasped at the sight of Sherlock holding chains and a paddle. 

“What the hell is going on Sherlock?” John asked, eyeing the chains and paddle warily. 

“You know exactly what is going on,” Sherlock answered hotly. “You didn’t think I wouldn’t find out, did you? I mean, those two sweethearts dropping by at Mycroft’s definitely were a wealth of information.” 

“What are you talking about?” John asked, denying everything. 

“Don’t even try to deny it,” Sherlock gritted and stalked towards John. “I thought we had an understanding John. You’re mine.” 

Realizing that Sherlock was serious, John punched Sherlock in the stomach and ran for the door not expecting to be tackled. John bucked up against Sherlock, tried to get him off and get the upper hand. But John felt something sharp plunge into his neck and the world slipped away. 

* * *

When John woke up again, he found that he was chained in a way that had never been done before. Instead of being on the bed, he was hung from the rafters with his legs spread by the spreader bar. Despite his fear, because he did not see Sherlock in the room, John had to admit that he was completely turned on. He literally went hard almost right away. The only thoughts dampening things a little was the fact that he knew a severe punishment was in place, and that Sherlock didn’t love him. 

John tried to turn his head to find Sherlock but was surprised when something solid hit him hard on this left arse cheek. Crying out, John kept trying to find Sherlock, that was until he felt Sherlock’s cock at his entrance. “No, Sherlock, please don’t! I’m not even prepared!” John yelled, then yelped when he was again hit with the paddle. 

“I’m your Daddy and that is what you call me,” Sherlock said firmly. Then he started to push into John slowly. He wasn’t going to go fast as he wanted John to feel him and remember that Sherlock owned him - all of him. 

John groaned as he felt Sherlock push into him. As much as he said he wasn’t prepared, it was really only mentally because it seemed that his body knew Sherlock’s touch too well and opened up to let him in. The only thing was that because Sherlock only used a light coat of lube, the friction was more intense than it normally would be. 

“Look at you, such a slut for me,” Sherlock chuckled. “You’re hardly trying to keep me out, accepting it so easily. Love my giant cock breaking you open, don’t you?” 

John whimpered. He couldn’t deny that he loved everything that Sherlock did to it. It was one of the reasons why things worked so well for them after that first time. John loved being fucked by Sherlock, and even more so, loved how Sherlock always talked dirty to him. 

“This is why I didn’t gag you,” Sherlock crooned into John’s ear. “I love all those little noises you make.” Sherlock pushed hard against John’s prostate leading to a small scream. “Love how I can make you scream.” 

Biting his bottom lip, John decided not to give Sherlock the satisfaction. Seeing what John was doing, Sherlock smashed the paddle against John’s arse as he thrusted past the clenched muscles. John bit his lip but try as he might, a small groan was let out from both Sherlock bottoming out, and the smack from the paddle. John could admit that he was a bit of a pain slut when it came to being spanked. They didn’t do anything crazy, but having a rosy bottom always did something for John. 

“Don’t bother trying to fight this,” Sherlock smirked. “I know you - what you like, what you crave. There won’t be anyone else that can satisfy you like I do.” 

John shook his head as tears streamed down his eyes. He froze when the bedroom door slammed open. John went bright red as he saw his twin standing there, staring at the whole thing in horror. He tried to say something but he couldn’t. Sherlock interrupted with angry words to Jim, who, from what John can tell, stuck something in Sebastian causing him to collapse. He whimpered again as Jim took his brother away. 

“Baby, Sebastian will be fine,” Sherlock soothed. “Jim’s just making sure that he knows who he belongs to as well. After all, it seems like our two boys had been deviously planning things behind our backs.” 

Bucking back into Sherlock, John tried to get him to let go. John didn’t think that doing this would cause him to tighten on Sherlock or fuck himself on to Sherlock’s cock. Sherlock stood there and waited for John to stop. When John stopped and stood there panting, his hole squeezing Sherlock every few seconds, Sherlock stroked John’s back softly before bringing the paddle down on John’s arse. Ignoring John’s screams, Sherlock thrusted himself into an orgasm all the while calling John a slut and whore, reminding John about all the times they had done something different before telling John in detail what was going to be done to him now. John had come at some point during Sherlock’s monologue. Sherlock pulled out of John and left him there. Sherlock went over to the bed to set everything up, before walking back to John and checking to see how his baby was. John had lost consciousness after his own orgasm. Sherlock untied and unlocked John from the ceiling and spreader bar, moving him over to the bed, and then chaining him up again. Sherlock couldn’t help but watch as his come slowly leaked out of John. _Next time, I’m going to plug him up._ Sherlock thought. _It should help him remember who he belongs to._

* * *

When John finally regained consciousness, Sherlock was right there, sketching John being chained up to the bed. John tried to moved but found it hard not only because of the chains, but because his arse was still sore. He honestly expected his arse to be on fire, but since it wasn’t John believed that Sherlock had something to do with it and for that, he was grateful. 

“Welcome back Sleeping Beauty,” Sherlock greeted when he saw that John was awake. 

John merely gave Sherlock a blank look. He didn’t want Sherlock to know how happy he was internally to have his attention again; nor was he ready to call him Daddy. There was just too much between them at this moment. It felt like a bit of a gulf despite the wicked sex. 

”Not going to answer me? Well that’s fine. I think we can start your training now,” Sherlock said. He picked up the anal beads and lube before walking over to the bed. He sat down on the side and showed them to John. “They are quite large, aren’t they? They’re certainly larger than even me, and you are going to take all of them without being stretched.” 

John’s eyes were wide. The beads were all three inches wide. “Nnn...no...” John whimpered. He was terrified. He didn’t want this, not like this anyways. He tried to move away from Sherlock, but it didn’t work. It only made the chains tighten. 

Sherlock coated each bead separately with lube before placing a hand on John’s stomach. Sherlock pushed and held John still as he pushed the first bead inside. John tried to protest and even believed that he would scream in pain. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. It felt so good and bad all at the same time. Not knowing what to do or feel, John just laid there as Sherlock pushed the first two beads in. 

“Look at you, just taking it all in,” Sherlock crooned. He continued to slip the beads in, until all five of them were inside John. “Just sucking it up. Still my little slut, aren’t you?” 

John whimpered. He felt so hot and so full. He couldn’t help but squirm a little. John also couldn’t deny that it felt good. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Sherlock smirked tugging on the string that came out of John’s hole and hung down. 

John shook his head and tried to block it out. He noticed that his insides kept getting hotter. He wiggled and cried out, trying to get the feeling to go away. 

”You feel hot, don’t you? That’s because this is a special lube that I created myself,” Sherlock smirked knowing what would drive John even more towards wanting to come. Sherlock licked John’s rim and then forced his tongue in along with the beads. 

“Why?” John finally sobbed and squirmed some more. “Why are you doing this? You don’t want me, so why?” 

Sherlock’s head immediately snapped up. Something wasn’t right. “Of course I want you,” Sherlock said to John. His fingers teased John’s rim, brushing against the hole. “You’re my perfect baby boy. Why would you think that I didn’t?” 

John wanted to reply but found it hard because Sherlock was tugging at the beads. He could feel his hole clenching and unclenching to try and keep them in. 

“Such a little slut you are,” Sherlock crooned. He watched John’s hole avidly. “Try and protest all you want, but you know you want this. You’re just sucking them and keeping them in. Maybe I should make you wear them around the house. What do you think of that?” 

John broke from everything that he was feeling and everything that Sherlock was doing to him. He wanted his Daddy. “I want it. I want it,” John babbled. “Because I’m a little whore. I’m Daddy’s whore. Please Daddy! Don’t get rid of me.” John clenched his arse hole around the beads, tugging them back inside him all the while wishing that it was Sherlock. 

”What do you mean _get rid of you_ baby?” Sherlock asked, concerned. He let go of the string and grabbed John’s hard cock, slowly rubbing it and gently squeezing it. 

John shook his head frantically and sobbed. It seemed like Sherlock wanted him. Maybe if he was good enough, Sherlock would keep him. “Please Daddy please,” John begged. He bucked his hips to try and get more of Sherlock’s hand on him. “Please fuck your little whore. Need it so badly.” John spread his legs wide for Sherlock to see. “Do you like it Daddy? My tiny hole being filled like this? Do you want some pictures like you did before?” 

Sherlock groaned at the filthy words that were coming out of John’s mouth. He continued palming John’s cock causing his baby to continue to buck up. 

“I bet you would like more pictures,” John said, looking at Sherlock with lust and love. “Pictures of me spread out with these beads half hanging out of me. Or on my knees, maybe my own fingers spreading open for you.” 

Sherlock couldn’t help but grip John a little harder at the images that John was painting. Sherlock took his other hand and started palming himself, trying not to come just by John’s words. 

“Or Daddy, maybe you’d want to watch me get fucked by someone else,” John whispered. Even though he didn’t really want that, he’d do anything to please his Daddy. “Would you like that? Watching me get fucked by another cock? Or maybe me sucking on one while you fucked me from behind?” 

The mere thought of someone else fucking his baby destroyed all the self-control that Sherlock had. He grabbed the string and yanked the beads out. He didn’t give John anytime to recover as he slammed himself inside. Sherlock grabbed John’s wrists with one hand and held them above his head. He kissed John as he pounded him into the mattress, causing the headboard to hit the wall with every thrust. “You are mine John Watson,” Sherlock said firmly. 

All John could do was moan and whimper as Sherlock pounded into him. John tried his best to meet Sherlock thrust for thrust. It felt so good. 

“Mine baby, all mine,” Sherlock gritted. 

“Yours,” John gasped as Sherlock shifted to hit his prostate with every thrust. “Yours Daddy. Only yours.” 

Sherlock felt himself coming with John’s admission that he was his. Feeling Sherlock come inside him sent John over the edge. His Daddy had finally come back to him. 

* * *

Sherlock was waiting for Jim in the shared entrance way that separated their two flats. In his hand was a jar that Sherlock figured his brother would need. 

“How did you know?” Jim asked, taking the jar from Sherlock. 

Sherlock sighed. “Let’s just say I went a little too far, and considering your similar feelings towards Sebastian, I had little doubt you’d have done the same.” 

Jim nodded, swallowing the lump that was still in his throat. “Sherlock, did John mention anything about being forgotten?” 

“Kind of,” Sherlock nodded. “But he passed out before I could get the details from him. I’ve tried to look back at our time together and I’ve yet to really figure it all out. As great as my deduction skills are at work and at school, John and Sebastian has always been a puzzle that I couldn’t truly solve.” 

“I know. I feel the same way,” Jim replied. “I guess we’ll just have to go back and get the truth from them.” 

* * *

After making sure that John was comfortable in bed, Sherlock went to his lab to try and figure out what his baby meant earlier by being tossed away. Clearly, Sebastian had the same fears from what Jim told him. But neither men had time to figure it out together as they had to keep an eye on their boys. 

Sherlock turned on the surveillance cameras for the bedroom, so he could keep an eye on John before trying to tackle this particular puzzle. Sherlock mapped out what situations had been occurring, going back as far as Halloween last year. He had recognized then that something was different with John after Sherlock missed the party. Sherlock went as far as digging out the pictures from that night just to see if he could spot any clue there that might tell him where the breakdown between him and John had happened. 

Sherlock looked at the pictures and noticed that John seemed to have tear-stained cheeks. Noting the pictures were taken in October, he put them away knowing that the tears were from when John thought Sherlock didn’t love him. John was wrong though. Sherlock did love him; he just didn’t know how to show it. Sitting back in his chair, Sherlock recalled the past few months. When exactly did John stop talking to him? It came to him all of a sudden. The whole situation had started when he started to spend time with Athena. Mentally smacking himself on the head, Sherlock realised John must have thought that he was going to leave him for her. 

Sherlock looked at the monitor to make sure that John was alright as he continued to figure things out. He had helped with John’s thinking by not spending time with him. It was around that time that Sherlock realized that he was falling in love with John, and believed that the distance would get rid of his feelings. Instead, it had only showed Sherlock just how much he cared and loved John. Sherlock’s foolish actions had nearly cost him the most important thing in the world. Leaving the lab and going back into the bedroom, Sherlock took off his robe and got into bed with his baby. He pulled John close and kissed him on top of the head. “I love you John Watson,” Sherlock said softly, hugging John close as he too fell asleep. 

* * *

**Age 16 - London, England**

All four men were lying on bed in a high end tattoo parlor in the Soho District. Sherlock and John were in one room, while Jim and Sebastian were in the other. They were all getting their respective other’s name tattooed somewhere on their body. 

That night more than a month ago had brought on many revelations for John and Sherlock, the most important being that they truly loved each other. They could not live without each other. Considering who they were, and the fact that Sherlock was still John’s legal guardian, it was not like they could declare their love publically. So after much consideration, they took a page out of Jim’s book and decided that they would get tattoos as a sign of everlasting commitment. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sherlock asked as they laid there on the beds in the tattoo parlour. 

“I’m very sure,” John replied reassuringly. “Nothing would make me happier, not even that beautiful cuff you gave me for my sixteenth birthday.” 

“As long as you’re sure,” Sherlock smiled. 

“Maybe I should be the one asking you that questions,” John noted. 

Sherlock merely gave John a look. “There is no question about it. I’m more than ready for this.” 

“You know, Mycroft and Greg are going to laugh their head off when they find out,” John said. 

“I know, and I really don’t care,” Sherlock replied. 

Both Sherlock and John knew that there’d still be challenges ahead of them, and that one day, they would have to move away from their home in order to start their lives together as a couple because too many people knew of them as they were back when John was 12. But they were both okay with that, as long as they were close to family, especially Sebastian and Jim. Maybe that night a month ago had been more sinister, at least when Sherlock had planned it; he may have even taken it too far. But the end result was one that neither could deny - they were together and they loved each other. Since that night, Sherlock did nothing but pamper John to death, to the point that sometimes, John would get frustrated and just begged to be fucked. And there were times that Sherlock would oblige because if nothing, he promised to himself and to John that he would do everything in his power to make John Watson the happiest man alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have come to the end of "The Babysitter" and "The Brothers". kitty43 and I hope that you've enjoyed journeying through Sebastian's, Jim's, Sherlock's and John's 4 years together. It has been a lot of fun for us, to explore their lives. It was a first for us working together and I'll admit, I had a blast! We're not saying goodbye to this verse just yet... but for now, this is it! Good night everyone! ~Jaime


End file.
